


This is My Love Song To You

by lizzieemariee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Frottage, M/M, Top Louis, handjobs, some fluffy stuff, x-factor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieemariee/pseuds/lizzieemariee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the X-Factor 2010; a story of Louis and Harry falling in love, and all the little moments in-between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is My Love Song To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self-indulgent because I love a bit of X-Factor HarryandLouis. I had a lot of fun writing it. Have a great day!

Louis is standing on a stage with four other boys and he doesn't know what the hell is going on. He thought he'd been let go for good, but now he isn't so sure. He's quite confused. 

He can feel beads of sweat dripping down his neck. He’s nervous is the problem. He’s more nervous than he even let on to his mum. The only thing he’d ever done in his life that he was really, really proud of was his lead role in his school’s production of “Grease” last year. When his best friend and mom forced him to sign up to audition for X-Factor, he never actually thought anything would come out of it. He didn’t think that he would make it this far.

And now he’s standing on the stage at boot camp with four other boys, and just when he thinks _this is it, I’m gone, it’s time to go home defeated,_ he gets called back to stage.So he’s nervous. Simon is talking about them not making it as solo artists, but he keeps talking rounding about to something else. And then Simon is telling them that they’re back in the competition and going to the Judge’s houses. Louis can’t freaking believe it, and that’s another thing. He doesn’t know what is going to happen but he feels like a winner, he wants it now. They don’t know what they’re going to wear, or if their voices will even work together but Louis can practically taste the ride of his life and he’s ready for it.

…

The first place the boys decide to bond after being put into a group is at the Bungalow.

They all sit around a campfire and they don’t have a clue what they’re doing, but Louis decides since he is the oldest he should at least try to lead them or something.

The night air is perfect in July, and all the boys are sitting around in the comfiest clothes they’d brought. They’d spent most of the first few days playing football and video games. And Liam had finally insisted they sit and sing for once so they gathered around waiting for Niall to find his guitar so they could take a shot at this.

Louis is sat next to Harry, and he’s only known the boy for a few weeks but he feels the urge to protect this curly-haired angel boy from Cheshire at all costs. He feels like it was a bit of luck that he got put in a group with the boy that he’d drooled after through the entire audition process and boot camp, or maybe a whole lot of luck. (And if someone asks where it all started he’ll say he vaguely remembers taking a picture with him and running into him in the toilets, and only Louis will know that the actual truth is that he could describe every second he’s been around this boy as if his life depended on it since the first moment).

After a few songs, Louis feels a bit better about their chances. They may not be a super-group or anything, but Niall can play the guitar and with Harry and Liam’s vocals, and Zayn’s looks they should at least make it past Judge’s houses. He hopes that his comedy will contribute something to the group and that the other boys don’t feel like he’s a useless member that they all have to carry.

He looks at the faces of his new mates and feels like maybe if One Direction doesn’t go anywhere he’ll be lucky to have meet these guys because he already feels like this is the start of something great.

..

And a few days later when he’s feeling particularly useless, and he’s drowning his sorrows in the kitchen with a glass of Yorkshire tea, he feels a pair of hands wrap around his waist and give a little squeeze. It’s the start of it all, really.

“Lou, I don’t know what we’d do if you weren’t here, you’re like our fearless leader. We’d be a mess if it weren’t for you,” Harry whispers lowly in his ear.

Louis shivers because he’d hid his pout from the boys earlier, so Harry had just said those words out of genuine thought. Louis wraps a hand around Harry’s and returns the squeeze when he replies with a soft, “Thanks Harreh.”

Even as early as it is in their friendship Louis knows he’d trust this boy with his life, but when it comes to his emotions Louis doesn’t show those to anyone. The best he can do to show something back is setting his tea on the counter and giving Harry a tight hug instead.

Harry returns the hug with a severe fierceness that matches the hug they’d partaken in when Simon had announced they were in a group together. Louis hadn’t mean to jump into Harry’s arms like they were Jack and Rose finding each other on the Titanic but he couldn’t help it. At the time it’d felt like the most natural thing in the world so he’d done it. And as Harry wraps his arms around Louis in this moment and pulls him as close as possible Louis feels a bit tingly in his gut. So no, this isn’t their first hug, but this one definitely feels, a bit different.

Harry’s hands are clutching at his back, gripping onto the material of his shirt and forcing Louis to stay wrapped tightly around his body. Louis grips back with the same amount of force, and he knows he shouldn’t get his hopes up, because he knows Harry has been plagued as this girl magnet, but he can’t get over how this feels _different._ This hug is laced with an intense amount of feeling and promise. Louis knows this isn’t a normal “bro” hug.

And when hen Louis pulls away, he gets a good look at those award-winning dimples and he adds those to the list of weapons they’ve got in their arsenal to make it past judges houses, but he also feels a bit of possessiveness, like maybe he doesn’t want anyone to see Harry’s dimples but him.

Harry gives him another smile and walks back outside with the boys.

Louis stands frozen trying to rationalize this entire scene in his brain, before realizing that feelings are hardly ever rational.

..

**Judges Houses**

All the other boys are nervous and pacing up and down the halls of Simon’s house while Louis is layed up in a comfy expensive bed watching the telly.

Of course he feels nervous, but he knows that they’ve practiced and they’ve only got a few more hours until they have to sing in front of Simon so they might as well enjoy the luxury while they still can.

But after the fifteenth time of Liam walking into the room and sitting down only to tap his fingers against the chair, and then get back up again and do another round has Louis resisting the urge to punch him.

He swings his legs off the bed and stands up, “Alright I’ve had enough, everyone get in here, right fucking now.”

All the boys scramble into the bedroom unsure of what has caused funny, lighthearted Louis to yell at them in such a manner.

Louis clears his throat before he speaks, “You all stressing, is making me start to stress, and we all know how much I hate stressing so we are going to go for a dip in the sea to unwind you all, go get your swim trunks on.”

Niall and Zayn are the first to shrug their shoulders and follow Louis’ instructions. They walk over and grab their trunks out of their bag and make their way to the bathroom.  

Liam is still standing strong against Louis, gutting his lip out in a pout. But one sassy remark later, and Louis’ pulling him in to give him a right hard noogie to the head and then he’s following Louis’ instructions as well.

Harry has yet to move from his spot, his eyes still in a haze.

Louis knows that he has to be gentle with Harry; his sweet, sweet boy who carries the weight of the world on his sixteen year old shoulders.

“Haz, you okay?” Louis prods, putting his arm around his shoulder and pulling him into his waist.

Harry seems too visibly relax at Louis’ touch, and that warms Louis’ heart in a way that he knows it shouldn’t.

Louis waits a second, knowing Harry always needs a bit of time to formulate a response.

Harry takes a deep breath before letting his heart do the talking, “I just, I just want this so bad. And I know that we all want it, but I can’t go back. I don’t want to go back to what drove me to come here in the first place.” He slumps into Louis’ arms and Louis pulls him into a hug.

“Don’t you worry babe, we’re going to be great. We’ve done all we can, but right now let’s just relax and have a good time yeah?”

Harry nods his head and pulls himself against Louis for another hug, but before he detaches himself to walk over and pull his own swim trunks on, he leans up and gives Louis a quick kiss on the cheek, “Always know how to make me feel better, Lou. Don’t think I could make it without you here.”

Louis rubs a hand across his forehead and tries to pull himself together. Harry has been doing that more often lately. Ever since that hug in the Bungalow Harry showers Louis with compliments and kisses. The other boys always roll their eyes and say their leaving the room until Larry Stylinson can pull themselves away from each other, and Louis will grimace and try not to lean into Harry’s touches the next time, but when Harry pouts at him, his curls sticking out and his smell enveloping Louis’ sense, Louis always gives in and pulls Harry a little bit closer.

Every time Harry does that his heart can’t help but jump to his throat, and his no one wants to even know what happens to his dick.

He’s a boy after all and going this long without wanking has sure been hell, because he doesn’t like to do it in the shower and the other boys are _always_ around.

But, when he looks over and sees Harry stark naked, rummaging around for his trunks Louis has to visibly turn around and think about everything that has possibly ever turned him off so that his dick does not betray him and show Harry just how much he enjoys the view.

Louis feels ridiculous for having such strong emotions, both mentally and physically, for a boy he’s only known for a few weeks but, the heart wants what it wants, right? He wonders if it’s possible to kill a feeling.

..

The sun is beating down in Marbella when the boys trudge out to the sea early that morning.

Louis leads the way into the water, diving right in. He instantly feels the boys calm, as they all dip into the salty sea water. All the boys are splashing each other, Zayn tackling Liam, while Niall just floats about, that carefree mother fucker.

Louis’ about to join in with Niall when he feels hands wrap around his waist and a hot breath against his ear, “Such a good idea, Lou. Everyone’s already loosened up.”

Louis just laughs, because he doesn’t trust his voice not to come out high pitched and choked.

Harry gives his hips a squeeze before tackling him into the water.

Louis sinks deeper into the water and Harry is pulling at his limbs to twist Louis closer to him. He can feel the sun beating through the water, as he and Harry sink under the current laughing and splashing for hours.

He feels a bit like he’s on vacation. He’s got a beautiful boy under his arm as they agree to get out of the water. He’s surrounded by his new best mates, he and Liam haven’t quite clicked yet, but all in good time, he thinks.

He and Harry have almost floated back to the shore when he gets a feeling of earth-shattering pain scorching across his left foot.

He jerks away from Harry and lets out a cry of pain.

“Shit, fucking, damn it. My foot, my foot is on fire,” Louis yells trying his best to get out of the water.

Harry lunges for him grabbing him around the waist so he doesn’t fall.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks in an alarmed tone.

Louis bites down hard on his lip, to keep any tears from falling, “I’m pretty sure something just ate my fucking foot, damn it.”

Harry’s expression alone brought the anxiety level up in Louis’ body. His foot is throbbing, but he can’t have little Hazza stressed about him.

“Liam, go get the fucking medics right now,” Harry yells, bringing Louis out of his Harry induced trance. Harry grabs Louis’ hands and helps him into a sitting position on a beach towel Zayn had so graciously gotten up from to allow Louis to rest his foot.

Harry hovers over Louis, not allowing any of the other contestants to even get near him, shouting about him needing some room to breathe.

Louis laughs and continues to bit his lip through the pain of his aching foot.

When Liam arrives moments later when medics in tow, Harry looks panic stricken and hurt when they tell him he can’t go with Louis to the hospital.

“I’ll be right back, just got to get this all sorted, and then we can smash it and go on to the live shows,” Louis mutters into Harry’s ear, as he’s being carried away into the car with the medics.

Louis knew that out of habit when Harry waved by to him, the look in his eye said that he wished he’d given him a kiss on the cheek before they’d taken him away.

..

When Louis returned a few hours later, the first thing that occurred was getting enveloped in a massive hug from the other boys.

“Nice to see ya,” Louis bellows wrapping his arms around the other boys.

And before he can stop them, they’re lifting him off the ground and carrying him back into the house.

The boy sit him down, as they walk to the back of the house and go over the song one more time before they have to sing in front of Simon.

They all remark on sounding a bit better with Louis, and while it warms Louis’ heart he feels a bit responsible for the whole crazed rushed result.

Louis bits his thumbnail as they get ushered to stand in front of Simon and a guest judge.

Simon asks some questions, mainly about Louis’ accident, and they sing with all they’ve got.

..

It’s finally the day of decisions and they’re called to stand before Simon. The sun is hot and the anxiety between the boys is making the air around them feel close to boiling. 

They’re appearing as a united front, their arms wrapped tightly around the other.

Louis can feel Harry’s nerves from a mile away, and when Simon begins talking about his head and his heart, Louis feels his nerves beginning to make him feel like he’s about to burst open.

He does the only can he can think of to try and calm himself, which is always touch Harry. He places his hand on Harry’s shoulder and grips tightly. He hopes Harry is comforted a bit, because as soon as he touches Harry his nerves shoot down about 50%, the things this boy does to him. 

Simon continues talking, blabbering on about this and that, but Louis just wants to know; is it a yes or a no? He can feel the sun beating down on his foot, and the grip of Niall’s arm around his waist, steadying him.

“Guys,” Simon hesitates before speaking, “I’ve gone with my heart. You’re through.”

 And Harry yells and then the boys are crushing each other in a group hug, before turning and hugging Simon for this life-changing opportunity.

Then they’re walking away and being interviewed by Dermot, and Louis can’t do anything but shake his head in disbelief.

They all crush Dermot into a hug and he’s being pulled in by Niall, but when he makes eye contact with Harry, the smile that appears covers his entire face with nothing but joy and the feeling of an immense blessing.

 

**Week One**

Louis grabs his bags out of the car and drags them into the X-Factor house, and _wow_ he can’t believe he gets to say that now. He’s going to be living in the X-Factor house. He gets to be on the X-Factor.

The first order of business is for him and the boys to find their rooms. They walk through the house together, admiring the other contestant’s rooms as they go and finally they’ve hit the floor of the groups.

They make their way into the room and begin deciding who gets what bed and Harry had stopped to wee so poor thing gets the last choice, but the boys say they deserve the bunk beds since they can’t seem to be more than an inch apart at all times.

Louis frowns and reaches over to grab a bottle of Zayn’s hair product from the dresser where he had already begun to set things out and aims at Liam and Niall’s head.

Louis grabs his and Harry’s bag and tosses them onto the floor beside the bunk beds and climbs into the top bunk. Harry is constantly going to the bathroom so he should probably get the bottom bunk for middle of the night wee purposes.

The other boys have filtered out of the room, going to find other people to bother on their first night in the house. Louis just settles into the bed, looking for at the ceiling.

He can’t believe this is his life, he feels so very fortunate.

Another thing that makes him feel like the luckiest bloke on Earth is that bloody green eyed boy who is currently walking into their room.

“I got bottom bunk, right?” Harry asks, sliding to the top bunk and laying down next to Louis.

“’course you did, can’t have any of the other boys breaking up our bromance can we,” Louis says, trying to add a carefree laugh at the end. The only problem with it all is his feelings that have been bubbling in his chest feel a bit more of the romance variety.

Louis can feel Harry stifle a laugh from where he’s laying with his body pressed firmly against Louis’ side.

Louis tries to lay as still as possible, he doesn’t want to give himself away by attacking Harry with his limbs.

But Harry doesn’t seem to have a problem with that.

One minute he’s laying platonically pressed against Louis’ side, and the next he’s got half his body perched onto of Louis’ torso.

“I need a nap and I’m a cuddler,” Harry simply states.

Louis rolls his eyes, but lets his body relax against Harry’s. He can feel the Harry’s hips line up with his own as he snuggles closer into Louis. Harry’s head rests on Louis’ chest and his curls tickle under Louis’ chin. He inhales the fresh scent of Harry’s Blue de Chanel and mint and finally gives in to rest his left arm around Harry’s back.

Louis breathes in and out through his nose willing his body to cooperate and not alert Harry to any unforeseen boner situations.

Louis closes his eyes and has almost drifted completely asleep when he feels a warm, rough finger slide into his palm where it’s resting at his side.

He doesn’t dare make a move, lets Harry’ fingers slide between his own, and he can’t help the smile that spreads across his face all because this fucking boy initiated a hand-holding cuddle session with him.

Harry finally gets comfortable, because Louis can feel an even breathing against his chest.

Louis drifts to sleep, with images of butterfly fields and galloping deer’s through meadows.

..

The first song they have to sing is “Viva La Vida” and Louis’ never seen Harry more excited about anything.

He’s jumping up and down and pulling Louis into a hug, “Isn’t this great, Lou! Coldplay is my favorite band of all time. And we get to sing their song. Hell yes.”

And Louis is so happy that Harry’s happy that he puts every ounce of everything he has into this performance.

..

That next night all the contestants celebrate with a few drinks in the kitchen with all the acts that have made it through to next week. Despite most of them being underage, someone seems to have snuck alcohol in. Louis is thrilled with this development because with the nerves that he feels for week 2 quickly approaching and the way Harry’s been looking at him through hooded eyes and dark states all day he needs a buzz and he needs it now.

He’s on his third, possibly fourth pint and he’s sitting snug on the couch between Zayn and Liam who are doing everything possible not to punch him in the face because he can’t stop laughing.

He’s not sure why he‘s laughing, but he knows that he’s got his finger pointed in the air with every picture someone snaps and he truly, honestly cannot contain his laughter.

After another sip of Zayn’s drink, he goes to the kitchen to grab a snack out of the fridge.

He’s got a bowl of pudding in his hands when Harry walks into the kitchen with a look Louis’ never seen before sketched on his face.

Louis’ motor skills are down for the night, so when Harry grabs Louis’ arm and sets the pudding on the counter to intertwine their fingers; he has no will or way to stop him.

“Told myself I’d wait until we made it through one week,” Harry mutters to Louis as he pulls him against him. “Now we can have it all Lou.”

Harry drags Louis down the halls and up the stairs to their room, Louis notices that Harry’s got his sweatpants on and with his drunken state his dick twitches a bit in his own jeans.

He tries to shake it off, but then Harry’s pulling him into their bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

Louis looks at a Harry, a bit confused in his hazy state. Harry seems to be debating something internally, but then he’s in Louis’ personal space and pushing him against the door.

Harry’s lips are an inch away from Louis’, Harry puts both hands on either side of Louis’ head and leans his lips down to swipe a kiss across Louis’. He leans back to look into Louis’ eyes. Louis’ knows for sure that his eyes have to be blown blue and his cheeks flushed.

Harry blinks once, before swiping his lips against Louis’ again. This time Harry gains more confidence and presses a deep kiss into Louis’ mouth. Louis wants to react, tries many times, but his body is frozen solid against the hard paneling of the door.

Harry grips one hand on Louis waist and yanks him into him, then slides his lips across Louis’ cheeks and down his neck.

Harry pinches Louis’ side to try and gain some reaction, but Louis stays completely still.

Harry’s breath scorches a path down Louis’ neck, until his lips rest against Louis’ ear, “Come on Lou give me something, you’re killing me here.”

Louis snaps his head to the side, realizing his body hadn’t made any contact with Harry’s, and when he looks into Harry’s eyes, his precious boy; his mind and body finally kicks into gear together. A smile reaches his lips as he pushes his fingers into Harry’s hair, pulling him against his body to get better access as he reaches up and finally meet Harry’s lips. His skin burns where Harry slides his hands, roaming and scorching across his body.

Louis feels like he is suspended in midair, kissing Harry for what seems like hours.

Then Louis feels Harry try to slide his tongue in-between Louis’ lips and Louis has to use both hands to grip his shoulders and unattach their lips.

“Whoa there cowboy,” Louis chuckles as he rubs Harry’s collarbone with his thumb, trying to regain his breath.

Harry tries to duck out of Louis’ grasp and reach down for another kiss, but Louis pulls him back and Harry’s frown deepens, “What’s wrong?”

Louis sidesteps away from Harry, going to sit on Liam’s bed.

Harry follows sitting knee to knee against his side.

Louis swallows as he formulates the words in his head in his drunken stupor, figuring out a way to say it in a way to not hurt Harry’s feelings, but the best he can do is, “What was that?”

Harry’s quick to reply with, “A pretty kick-ass snogging session if I do say so myself.”

Louis huffs out a laugh and an eye-roll before replying, “I meant, what is this?”

He moves his finger between the two of them for definition.

Harry lets out an, “Ohhh” of understanding.

They both sit for a few minutes, when Harry is the first to speak, “I think that it was incredible and we should do it more often. I know I’ve wanted to get my hands on you for weeks.”

Louis blushes as his courage dies, when his sobriety grows, and chokes down a cough. “Same. But, how would we, you know, do this?”

Harry’s eyebrows rise up his forehead in a lusty fashion as he makes a lude motion with his fingers. Louis swats at his shoulder, “Not _how_ like that you sexually frustrated boy, like with being in a group and a house full of people, how.”

Harry drops his head, contemplating that for a moment before saying, “I think we should let this be a fun thing, get out our sexual frustrations out in private, and deal with the feelings, and the future stuff later.”

Louis nods, but of course a sixteen year old would say something like that. He doesn’t disagree with Harry but he knows his feelings have been rapidly developing for the past few months and at this rate he’ll be in lo--, nope he isn’t say that, but in _a lot of like,_ by the end of next week.

Harry’s grinning at him, and Louis can’t say no to this boy so he leans down and kisses the smirk off his face, finally slipping his tongue between his lips and pulling himself as close to Harry as possible.

He wants to make the most of this for however long Harry will have him this way.  

 

**Week Two/ Week Three/ Week Four**

The next few weeks bring Louis and Harry a lot, _closer._

Every minute they’re not rehearsing or eating, they’re letting out their sexual frustrations, as Harry’d called them.

Louis can’t catch a breath.

Louis will wake up from a nap to Harry’s thigh falling between his and lips sucking up and down his neck, the scent of mint, lust, and curl balm filling his senses and shoving him into overload.

He tries to keep in mind that Harry is only sixteen and he’s eighteen, but every time Harry slides his tongue between his own cheery lips and into Louis’, every logical thought he has slips right through the cracks of Louis’ sanity.

Louis wants to try and keep some distance between them so they stay just a little bit sane, but Harry will push Louis against a door, into a closet, or behind some props at rehearsal and well it’s all shot to hell.

It’s a Monday, week three, he thinks. In all honesty everything blurs together when he’s got lyrics to memorize and hot breath on his neck in every moment.

Louis swings his legs off the barstool he’s perched on in the kitchen and heads to the living room to wait for Aiden to get done rehearsing so they can play a round of Fifa.

The door swings open and Aiden flops on the couch next to him.

“Rough rehearsal?” Louis asks.

Aiden nods and grabs the controller from the coffee table as they start up the game. Louis feels the same, this competition has only just started and he already feels a hundred years older form the panic and stress every week.

But, right now one of his best mates in the house, besides the boys is ready for a chill game of Fifa so he focuses in on kicking his bum across the virtual football field.

..

They’ve only played a few rounds before Harry waltzes into the living room.

“Been looking for you, Lou,” he states sliding next to Louis on the sofa.

Aiden rolls his eyes and lays the controller on the table.

Louis looks over at him, his eyebrows furrowed, “What are you doing?”

Aiden gives him a look, “You’re kidding right? Every time Styles walks into a room, your attention shifts dramatically, not that I’m dogging it, but.” He shrugs his shoulders, letting his body finish his sentence for him leaving the room.

Louis’ own shoulders slump as he turns to face the Fifa game paused on the screen.

“You’re not mad are you?” Harry asks, running his hand down Louis’ arm and intertwining their fingers together. He waits for a response, and rubs his thumb over the skin between Louis’ thumb and forefinger.

And really how can Louis be angry at Harry, the person that lights up his day in a thousand different ways.

The answer, he can’t.

He turns to Harry, his expression gone soft and places Harry’s head between his hands, “course not, love.”

Harry smiles and lurches forward for a kiss.

Louis melts into Harry’s touch for the thousandth time that week and thinks maybe Aiden is most definitely right about the whole attention shifting thing. His brain shouts HarryHarryHarry even when Harry isn’t even the same room as him. Co-dependency could be a problem.

..

The next night, Harry and Louis have the whole third floor to themselves. Earlier that day he’d been in the kitchen with the boys and Cher, Mary, and Aiden when Harry’d whispered in his ear, “They were all talking about going out tonight earlier this morning, so when they ask you say no.”

Louis’ whole body had responded and he’d had to excuse himself to the bathroom to fix the hard-on that had been awoken during that whisper.

It should be embarrassing how quickly Harry could get his blood pumping, but he is only eighteen and Harry is Harry, so he gives himself a break just this once.

..

The sun is setting when they wave their goodbyes to everyone leaving the house and Louis swears he hears Zayn mutter, “Don’t fuck on my bed” before Liam pulls him out the door.

Louis’ neck flamed up a bit at the comment, but he decides it is best to try and stay in control of himself for as long as possible.

As soon as he shuts the door Harry has him by the wrist and is dragging him to their room.

Louis takes deep breaths, he’s not sure what Harry has planned but he knows it’s probably going to involve being naked and just the thought has his blood rushing south.

Harry pulls him into the bedroom, shuts the door, and pulls him onto Harry’s bottom bunk.

Harry sat down and pulls Louis into his lap, his thighs falling on either side of Harry’s hips.

Louis cups Harrys’ face between his hands and leaned down for to graze his lips over Harry’s. Harry put both of his arms behind Louis’ waist and pulls him against him, the motion rubbing their dicks against each other, the jean material they’re both wearing causing a deep friction.

After the first rub of their dicks behind rough material, they both quicken their pace.

Louis’ presses into Harry’s mouth, both of their lips slick with spit, they move their lips into each other over and over again, insistent and burning for more contact. Harry has his hands on Louis’ waist gripping and pulling at his belt. Louis keeps his hands on Harry’s face, trying to keep them attached.

Harry begins to cant his hips off the bed and rubs right into Louis’ cock. Louis moves his lips off Harry’s to breathe into his neck, little whimpers escaping. Harry keeps up his pace, directing his moves against Louis’ cock. Louis kisses down Harry’s neck as Harry grips as Louis’ bum, their movements sliding Louis’ jeans down his hips.

Harry slides one hand down to cup Louis’ bare skin, sliding their hips closer together.

Louis pulls his arms tight around Harry’s neck bucking his hips against Harry’s.

Louis feels both of their cocks through their jeans turning rock hard, he picks up the pace as Harry’s driving up into him and before Louis can think he feels a sneaky familiar feeling crawling up his spine. The white hot itch that’s been pushed down all these weeks climbing its way to the surface.

Louis opens his eyes to see Harry’s neck and cheeks flushed, his mouth hanging open and his face tight in concentration, rutting his hips into Louis’ with all of his strength.

Louis grinds his hips down low and dirty against Harry’s creating a filthy friction that he can see is driving Harry over the edge.

Louis reaches down the grip at Harry’s back and just as he’s mouthing against Harry’s lips, he feels Harry’s body freeze and he knows he’s just orgasmed while sitting under Louis hips.

Louis quickens his pace after this and gently bites into Harry’s neck as his own orgasm explodes through his body.

Harry is still breathing hotly against his cheek and he sits back to look at him in the face.

“That,” Harry begins, still trying to catch his breath, “was very nice.”

“Just nice?” Louis asks, shoving him back on the bed and crawling on top of him.

They both fall into a fit of laughter, but Louis stops once he notices he begins to feel his wet crotch still encased in his tight jeans.

“Uh, Haz, we should probably take these clothes off,” Louis stated, looking down at his jeans that Harry’d already so kindly unbuttoned earlier.

“I couldn’t agree more, getting naked is always key,” Harry says a wicked expression crossing his face.

He looks over at Louis as he strips out of his clothes and climbs on top of Louis to help him shed his clothes as well.

He grabs a cloth from the side table and cleans them with it before he lines their bodies up and pushes his lips against Louis’ again.

Louis leans his head away to ask, “Round two, I presume?”

Harry shakes his head yes and attacks Louis’ lips. He slides his tongue into Louis’ mouth, while Louis rubs his hands down Harry’s side. Harry sits up on Louis waist and reaches over to the nightstand before Louis gets started.

He places the bottle of lube into Louis’ hand and pushes his lips back on the beautiful boy laid out in front of him. Louis slides one hand to Harry’s soft cock after gathering a few drops of lube on his hand and fingers, and begins to move his thumb over the head.

Harry’s body stills as his cock begins to thicken back up. Louis beams at his ability to have this effect on Harry. He jerks Harry off at a rapid pace, only slowing to thumb at the tip and trace the veins with the tip of his own fingers.

It’s Harry turn to bit down on Louis’ collarbone as he pulses hot into Louis’ hand, his come dripping on Louis’ fingers.

“That was embarrassing,” Harry whines into Louis’ neck.

“What?” Louis questions, wiping his hand on the sheet their laying on.

“I just came in like two seconds flat,” Harry groans.

Louis lets out a soft breath against his neck and speaks sweetly to him. “It’s okay baby, when I was sixteen you should have seen how quickly I would have come at the touch of your hand.”

That makes Harry pop his dimples, and he glides his hand across Louis’ stomach and tweaks at his nipples before gripping onto Louis’ cock.

Louis lets out a little “uh” before Harry begins to slide his hand over Louis’ dick tantalizingly slow. His hand moves up and down, his thumb flattening against the head and rubbing continuous circles, taking the beads of pre-come to slide over. After Louis is fully hard against his palm, Harry reaches for the lube and clicks the top off before squirting a bit in his own hand to slick Louis dick up.

He’s got a good pace going, and he can see Louis’ muscles tensing in his stomach the way he’s biting down on his lip that he’s close again.

Harry leans down to graze Louis’ lips with his own.

Then Harry flicks his wrist in time with Louis’ thrusting up. He can feel Louis’ heavy breathing against his own chest as he leans to whisper into Louis’ ear “Come for me.”

Louis knows that Harry is young, but he’s starting to think his experience outweighs his own, despite his ability to not come in five seconds, because as Harry whispers Louis is coming into Harry’s palm as Harry rubs him through his second orgasm of the night.

When Louis’ come down from his post-orgasm high he circles Harry into his arms and pulls him to lay on his chest.

“Baby, you are good,” he praises.

Harry smiles up at him with dimples blazing, and then he asks, “Really? I’m always afraid I’ll be a letdown for you.”

Louis tsks , “Never, definitely no complaints over here. My dick and I are quite happy with your services.”

Harry chuckles and leans his arm down to pull the sheet around them.

Louis hums the song for next week softly into Harry’s ear, lulling them both into a peaceful sleep.

 

**Week Five/ Week Six**

The next few weeks bring lots of great hand jobs, but also a lot of teasing for both boys.

They get another good song to sing, and things seem to be going better, until Liam catches them both shirtless and snogging in Louis bunk.

Harry pants are unbuttoned and Louis’ got his hand down the front of them, while Harry’s mouth is attached to Louis’ neck.

They thought all the boys had gone out for the day, but they were apparently misinformed.

“What the fuck guys?” Liam yells covering his eyes.

Louis jumps back trying to pull his hand out of Harry’s pants as quickly as possible.  Liam has his hands covered over his face and is trying to find the door, without seeing. He finds the doorframe after bumping against the wall a few times and exits the room as quickly as possible.

Harry busts out laughing, but Louis has his bottom lip between his teeth biting down in worry.

Harry stops laughing when he sees the worry etched across Louis’ face.

“Hey babe, what’s wrong?” He asks.

Louis rubs his lips together trying to gain some confidence before asking this question, “I know we already sort of talked about this, but what are we?”

Harry chews on his bottom lip before saying, “I’m not sure. I know I like you in a non-platonic way, and I don’t want whatever this is to stop anytime soon.”

“If the boys ask, because they will now that Liam can confirm what they've suspected for weeks now, what do we label this?”

“Boyfriends,” Harry replies with no second of hesitation. Louis lunges forward for a kiss and thanks his lucky stars for auditioning for X-Factor, because without, he’d have no Harry and that positively terrifies him to think about.

..

Things seem to be going well. Everything’s all lined up for Louis at the moment. X-Factor has been bloody fantastic.

The one blimp that appears in his rather excellent time is the naked picture that appears on his phone as he’s tracking vocals for that week’s song.

He almost chokes on the water that he’s pouring into his mouth when the “limp dick” picture appears on his screen in a message from none other than Harry with a winky face.

Louis tries to look away from the image, but he literally can’t pull his eyes from the tiny screen.

Louis’ major regret that day is when Zayn sneaks up behind him and steals his phone to have a look at what Louis has been concentrating so hard on.

Louis’ face goes beat red and Zayn throws the phone back at him with a groan of disgust.

“Fucking hell, you two need to get a grip. You’ve only been apart one day to record, tell that boy to learn some patience, no need to nude pictures,” Zayn yells across the studio.

Louis tries his best to act unaffected and ignore the stares, but when he gets back to the X-Factor house a day later, Harry is laid out on the bed and Louis sucks him off harder than he ever has before.

Later, the lovely picture was spread around by Niall, no one knew who was the true recipient because it had been passed around so much; but since Louis was gone from the house the day that the picture arrived the whole studio teased him about it being a picture for him for the next few weeks. Louis figures if they ever make it big and that story sees the light of day the speculation against him will drive some fans mad for years to come.

..

The next “incident” Louis calls it, is when Harry almost outs one of their ‘kinkier’ nights.

Louis’ just come in from an intense video games session with the other boys who have passed out asleep in the downstairs living room, when he walks into his room to see Harry lounging on Louis’ bed dressed from head to toe like a fucking cheerleader.

Louis’ never had a better orgasm.

 

The next day the crew gathers them for rehearsals and when they are caught watching the dancers rehearse the spotlight is turned on them for information about their performance for the upcoming week.

Louis tries to keep it chill, acting as if it’s different and clever.

Harry takes it to another level when he says, “I’m dressed up as a cheerleader. I mean, no that was last night.”

Louis stops breathing. He keeps a pokerface and waits for Harry to charm his way out of things as usual, but when the camera man walks away he punches Harry, hard, in the arm.

“What the hell?” Harry gasps.

Louis narrows his eyes, “The cheerleader thing, really?”

Harry raises his eyebrows in a seductive manner and Louis just walks away.

It’s all he can do at this point. He’s wrapped around this stupid boy’s finger and he can’t even really be mad. He only walks away to hid the smile appearing on his face, so Harry will take him seriously for once and not cause Louis to have a panic attack like that ever again.

(The panic attacks never stop, because Harry never stops being a cheeky bastard).

…

A few days after the cheerleading incident, Louis feels like he’s being kidnapped when a hand wraps around his mouth and he’s being pulled into a closet before he can get his footing. His first thought is Harry, but when he turns around Zayn is staring back at him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he asks straightening down his shirt and looking at Zayn who has his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

“Cut the crap, what’s going on with you and Harry?” Zayn says, eyes straight forward, no sign of humor in them.

Louis coughs and looks down at the worn toms covering his feet. He tries to come up with a response, but all that comes out is another cough.

Zayn doesn’t over to move, the only person who stands up to Louis and for that makes Louis have a nervous respect for him that he rarely ever has for anyone else.

“I, uh,” Louis begins, “um, I, we have a lot of sex.” He finally manages to squeak out.

Zayn scoffs, “I’m aware of that, but?” he asks, motioning for Louis to continue.

“We didn’t start this until after the Bungalow, but ever since the first week on lives we haven’t, uh stopped.”

Zayn nods his head, but finally speaks, “And so you’re boyfriends?”

Louis pulls at the pink skin of his lips with his teeth, grazing against the skin, “Boyfriends, we decided to be boyfriends.”

“Cool,” Zayn simple puts it.

Louis shuffles his feet and lunges forward to give Zayn a hug. Zayn laughs and pushes Louis back, “What was that for you wanker?”

Louis just smiles and grabs Zayn around the shoulders, “Thanks for not being, ya know, weird about it.”

“Who am I to judge who your dick gets hard for? Have fun with it, life is too short to do anything else,” Zayn adds.

Louis hugs him again and Zayn slaps him across the head before they exit the closet, “but next time just know you can talk to me about the, uh, emotional stuff. Everyone needs someone to talk to.”

Louis grins and gives him a reassuring nod, before he leaves the broom closet to face the rest of the house.

…

The next few days bring a new feeling that settles low in Louis’ stomach. He can’t put a finger on what it is, but he knows he doesn’t like it. It drags him down and all the boys notice, but none of them make a scene of it. They all know Louis well enough to know that confronting Louis is the worst way to get him to talk about his feelings.

He goes for days, dragging his feet, and slouching in the back of appearances and interviews.

He’s got to talk to Harry.

He doesn’t get the chance until a few days before the Week Six show.

Harry is sitting on the edge of his bed, twiddling with his phone when Louis walks into the room.

“Hey Lou,” Harry remarks when Louis sits down on the bed beside him.

Louis pulls Harry’s hand away from the phone and slides his fingers in-between the boy whose hands he's grown to cherish.

Louis’ had been thinking about all of it a lot, ever since his conversation with Zayn.  He can’t shake the feeling of wanting to know exactly what’s going to happen with them if all of _this_ ends. He needs to know what’s going to happen, has too, the suspense of this love affairs that’s snowballed out of control with this beautiful, perfect boy.

“I want to talk, or I need too,” Louis whispers, stroking Harry’s thumb between his fingers.

Harry’s head snaps up and he sets his phone on the bed beside him. He takes Louis’ hand between his own.

“I’ve got all the time in the world for you, what’s on your mind love?” Harry softly responds.

Louis bites the inside of his cheek before he spills his guts to the only person who could do a Mexican hat dance all over them and ruin Louis.

“I just need one thing. I need to know what will happen to us, if we don’t make it big as a band and we don’t get to travel the world. What happens to us?” He rushes out.

Louis watches Harry’s face smooth out, from the worried expression that was on it minutes ago.

“Louis Tomlinson you couldn’t get rid of me even if you begged,” Harry says pulling Louis in for a kiss.

Louis leans back and throws his arms around Harry’s neck letting out a muffled, “I was hoping you would say that.”

Harry’s dimples appear when he says, “You’re stuck with me for life pal. First flat together, marriage, kids, I’m talking the works. Forever and ever, got it,” he doesn’t phrase it as question.

"Maybe we could get around to the begging part of it a bit later, like, in the bedroom?" Louis adds with a cheeky wink. 

"Oh sod off," Harry says, laughing before Louis pulls him into a bone-crushing hug that sure feels close to forever and ever. 

..

Louis feels light the rest of the competition, constantly keeping smiles on fans faces throughout every video diary and interview. He keeps everything hilarious and at the same time manages to not keep his hands off of Harry. He can't find the will to stress about anything really, he feels like the world is at his finger tips and as corny as that sounds it's just how he feels. 

He can’t help that the smile that seems to have permanently found its way onto his face. He’s just so damn happy.

His steps are lighter and his voice louder, the only problem is when Simon starts to notice and when he mentions a certain curly-haired band mate Louis tries to keep his blush down. Simon just chuckles and with an eye-roll says 'they’ll cross that bridge when they get to it.'

Louis pities his future self for that conversation.

 

**The Finale**

Everything seems to be going great, until it isn’t anymore.

Dermot doesn’t call their name for the final two, and Louis is left to coddle a hysterical Harry.

His long limbs wrapped tightly around Louis as they lay in bed that night wondering what could have went wrong.

Louis feels responsible; he’s always been the leader. Maybe if he’d been more focused on the competition instead of Harry they would have been stronger as a group and won.

(Later, when he mentions that to Liam, Liam slaps his on the head and walks away without a response, so maybe Louis is wrong about that).

Louis knows that not have everyone can have it all: true love and a kick-ass career, but he is damn well going to try.

Simon calls them into his office a few days later and when he tells them they’ve got a record contract he doesn’t do anything but bite the inside of his cheek itching to kiss the soul mate to his left.

 

**The Apartment and Happily Ever After (or as close as fucking possible to it)**

A few weeks later Harry makes good on his first promise to Louis. They move into an apartment together, opting out of living alone like the other boys, despite them all being in the same complex.

Louis carries one box in, while Harry carries a few more than that.

Louis likes to think of it as a contribution to society, if he’d brought a box in he’d probably have broken half their valuables.

Harry is dressed from head to toe in Louis’ clothes and after Harry carries in the final box he pulls him in by the collar and slides his lips over Harry’s; his lips insistent and hungry for this boy any way he can get him.

"Time to christen the new place, yeah?" Louis breathes in Harry's mouth. 

Harry nods fuirously as Louis yanks him down onto the floor and crawls on top of him, pulling his hips directly under his own so he can grind down. 

Louis plants both of his hands on either side of Harry’s head and uses the leverage to push his hips down on Harry’s clothed dick.

Harry lets out a moan and Louis goes to cover his mouth, but then he remembers they aren’t in the X-Factor house anymore. They can be as loud as they want. That turns Louis on more than he cares to admit. So he pulls Harry’s shirt over his head, and then sheds his own before working on both of the drawstrings of their sweats.

Harry lets out a breathy laugh as Louis sucks kisses down his neck and the laugh fades when Louis attaches his lips to Harry right nipple and pulls. Harry’s hips cant up into Louis’ and Louis gets a wicked smile on his face before he stands up and pulls Harry with him.

Louis pulls Harry’s gangly limbs around his own and attempts to carry him before Harry slides down his body and instead they laugh running hand in hand to their bedroom. Thankfully they’d set up the beds the day before and Harry pulls Louis on top of him as they get back to where they were before they left the living room floor.

Louis reaches into the emergency bag of their toiletries on the side table and grabs the disposable lube out of it along with a condom.

He looks into Harry’s face, surrounded by the light streaming in from their bedroom window; the sun just beginning to set in the sky, and a lax smile appears on his face before he can even think about it.

“If you’re not ready we can wait,” Louis states. They both know where this could go, with all the ready supplies beside them and their rapid heartbeats the only sound filling the room. They've both talked about this for ages, but actually doing it in the flesh is a different story. 

Harry sits up on his elbows, his necklaces sliding down his chest, the chain catching them, when he says, “Do you love me, forever and ever?”

Louis grinds his teeth to keep from screaming it back at an overly beaming level. 

“Forever and ever and ever and ev--,” Louis tries to keep going, but is cut short by Harry’s lips gliding across his and answering both their questions for him.

Louis swallows as he picks up the lube from the side of the bed and coats his fingers before slowly pushing in one lone finger. He wants this to be sweet for Harry. For him to really want this forever and ever from Louis and _only Louis_.

Louis’ wiggles in a few more fingers before Harry starts whimpering into one hand, while the other strokes over his cock. Louis doesn’t think he’s ever seen a more breath-taking sight: Harry laid out for him, flushed, and whining for his cock inside him.

He’s definitely had worse days.

So, when he puts the condom on and slicks up his cock, Harry is urging him on inch for inch. Louis sticks the head of his prick into Harry’s still tight rim and Harry’s hands are gripping the sheets, his knuckles going white.

Louis breaths in and out of his nose to keep himself from fucking into Harry at a fast pace: he slows when he looks up and sees Harry pinching the bridge of his nose from the pain.

Louis knows Harry hates to talk when he’s in pain so he gently rubs up and down Harry’s sides before he bottoms out.

Harry lets out a guttural moan and then he’s telling Louis to “get on with it before I die with your cock in my ass.”

Harry’s ever the romantic.

Louis starts slow, but quickens his pace before long because he can feel his orgasm, can feel how intense it is waiting doormat to explode through his entire body. He rocks into Harry and he’s caught a steady rhythm so he wraps a hand around Harry’s cock and jerks him off furiously until Harry sees white and is coming up his stomach. Harry lays flat against the pillows, his hair sticking to his forehead with a sheen of sweat. The breath beneath his chest, inflating and deflating as he comes down from his own high. 

The sight makes Louis fuck hard into Harry with an immediate goal to reach. He grabs onto Harry's legs and pushes them further apart, gainging more leverage to fuck into him with all he has; It doesn’t take long, and after a few more thrusts, he’s coming too. He can feel white hot spurts filling the condom inside of Harry. Louis feels like that thought alone could make him hard all over again. 

Louis pulls out after he lets the earth-shattering orgasm that seemed to rock the entire flat settle into him.

He tosses the condom in a nearby bin and flops down next to Harry, who’s laying pretty content at the moment beside him.

Louis strokes up and down Harry’s sides, and then Harry’s looking over at Louis in post orgasm bliss.

“That was the best,” he states, grabbing Louis’ hand to kiss his knuckle.

Louis winks and intertwines their fingers before saying, “I completely agree with that statement, I’m spectacular in the sack.”

Harry doesn’t even swat at his arm like usual, just shrugs his shoulders and smiles, popping his dimples into place on his cheeks.

They lay together in bed for hours that night, stealing kisses and watching the telly. Louis constantly looking over at Harry to make sure this is all real, and not just a dream. Louis never thought that he'd get everything he ever wanted in only a few months time, but here he is. He'd love to send a personal letter to his geography teacher who said he'd never do anything with his life, because who's the fool now. Louis has the love of his life wrapped in his arms and a record deal with Simon fucking Cowell. 

He feels like he's acheived a fucking lot more than his asshat of a geography teacher said he would. He's gives himself a mental pat on the back for that one. 

..

They finally decide to go to order some take-away, but before they sit down at their new kitchen table to eat, Harry asks, “Now that we live together and have had sex, can we get matching tattoos?”

Louis’ eyebrows furrow as he scoffs, “Haz you don’t even have one for yourself.” Harry's bottom lip guts out before he responds, looking like a moody little cherub. 

“I plan on getting them someday and how cool would it be for us to have matching ones,” Harry retorts.

Louis rolls his eyes and says,” Never going to happen, but good try. I don’t like tattoos for myself, but I’ll hold your hand while you get my name on your arse.”

Harry frowns.

After a few minutes of silence, he's sure Harry is thinking of ways to lure him into getting a tattoo, Harry finally speaks again.

“I’m going to break you down one day Lou, just you wait and see,” he says with a lopsided grin. “Remember, I’m all irresistible and whatnot, or so the public says," he adds to end. 

“I’m not as easily swayed as teenage girls with raging hormones. I’d do anything for you Harry, but not tattoos.” Louis says, crossing his arms in a final motion. 

Harry simply shrugs, “Just wait.”

And after Harry adds a wink for affect, he tries to suavely move his way to the sink to set down his plate, but he trips over his own feet and flips the plate so the food flies up and lands on his head, the plate clattering to the floor.

Louis falls on the floor in a fit of laugher, not able to move for several minutes.

“Oh yeah I'm going to get a matching tattoo witht he boy who trips over air,” Louis teases. 

Harry holds his ground with a firm cross of his arms and his chin held high, “It is what it is Lewis, but you love me all the same. So look for matching tattoos in your future.” Louis thinks he looks ridiculous with chinese noodles stuck in his hair, and rice stuck to his face, but he smiles fondly at him anyway.

Louis tries to feigh indifference, but he knows in his heart of hearts that he’d get a tattoo on his face if his boy asked nicely enough.

He’s been gone from day one and, fortunately or unfortunately depending on the day; he doesn’t see it changing anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it, comments and Kudos if you enjoyed it? Oh, and there may be a few minor proofreading errors, but if you find any major ones feel free to let me know. 
> 
> (I'm still going to write another a/b/o fic by the end of the weekend I think)


End file.
